christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timon and Pumbaa
and |appear="Don't Be Elfish" House of Mouse "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas"}}Timon Berkowitz and Pumbaa Smith are an animated meerkat and warthog duo introduced in Walt Disney Animation's popular 1994 film The Lion King. In the film, they befriend the protagonist, the young lion prince Simba, and convince him to join in on their carefree lifestyle, which they call "Hakuna matata" (a Swahilian phrase meaning "There are no concerns here"). Eventually, they end up helping Simba save his pride from his evil uncle, Scar. Timon and Pumbaa's popularity led to them starring in numerous other productions, most notably their own animated series, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa, in 1995. Appearances in Christmas specials ''Timon and Pumbaa'' Timon and Pumbaa's most prominent role in a Christmas special, naturally, was the Christmas episode of their own series, "Don't Be Elfish". In this episode, they want a Vinchenzo 64 video game system but cannot afford to buy one. Pumbaa decides that they'll get jobs working as the mall's Santa and his helper, in hopes that will show the real Santa how good they are; Timon only agrees to this so that they can use their paycheck to buy the game system. While Pumbaa gets along well with all the kids who come to visit them, Timon bosses the children around to no end, to the point that one of Santa's elves eventually appears and shows Timon that he is on Santa's naughty list. Realizing the error of his ways, Timon desperately starts doing nice things for as many people as he can in hopes of getting on Santa's nice list, even donating his and Pumbaa's paycheck to charity. As a result of this, the elf, telling them that Timon has now made Santa proud, delivers the Vinchenzo 64 to them. ''House of Mouse'' After their own series ended, Timon and Pumbaa later made cameos on Disney's House of Mouse, including its two Christmas episodes, "Pete's Christmas Caper" and "Clarabelle's Christmas List", and the direct-to-video movie, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In one scene featured in "Pete's Christmas Caper" that was also used in Mickey's Magical Christmas, Mickey Mouse is shown asking some of his fellow Disney stars what they want for Christmas; Pumbaa answers, "Bugs, grubs, worms, and beetles", with Timon adding "And air freshener!" In "Clarabelle's Christmas List", after Clarabelle Cow announces that she has gotten her hands on Santa's naughty-or-nice list, Pumbaa asks Timon if he wonders what it says; Timon answers that he knows that it says he is "smart, handsome, and smart." Finally, at the end of Mickey's Magical Christmas, as the Disney characters are all singing "The Best Christmas of All", Timon presents Pumbaa with an air-freshener. ''The Lion Guard'' Timon and Pumbaa's most recent appearance in a Christmas special was "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas", an episode of the series . External links * Disney Wiki: Timon and Pumbaa * The Lion King Wiki: Timon and Pumbaa Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Character pairs Category:Male characters Category:Animals